


Silken

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Challenge Response, Claims Table, Established Relationship, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Roses, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring, frustrating day, Bruce comes home to rose petals and Clark.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Clark/Bruce)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/413848.html)  
> Prompt: T 13; P 6: Flowers/Roses/Petals  
> Prompt Count: (4/15)  
> Warnings: Sap alert! ;)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 9, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 9, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 835  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

Bruce sighed as he walked into the Manor. His shoulders and the back of his neck were stiff and aching.

_What a fuckin’ miserable day._

He had awakened with a headache, gotten late to an important board meeting, and two of the board members had fought bitterly. His thigh was throbbing with a huge bruise he had received last night courtesy of one of the Penguin’s minions. An important deal that he had been working on had fallen through, and he had forgotten to take Alfred’s turkey club sandwich with him for lunch. He had been looking forward to it all morning and only discovered his error at noon.

He entered the foyer and stopped short, setting his briefcase on the pier table.

He bent down and picked up a silky yellow rose petal from the polished floor. Other petals were scattered all across the floor and up the grand staircase. Bruce followed the trail, the petals strewn down the corridor and leading to his bedroom.

He pushed the door that had been left ajar.

The petals led to the bed, black silk sheets covered in their soft beauty.

“Welcome home.”

Clark floated just inches above the floor, clad in a cobalt-blue silk robe. His eyes glowed with an unearthly light, and Bruce felt his headache lessen a bit.

“Thanks.” He nodded toward the bed. “You didn’t get the roses from the garden?”

“Actually, I did.”

“Alfred will…”

“…approve.” Clark floated closer. “There’s Perrier in the bathroom.”

Raising an eyebrow, Bruce walked into the bathroom.

The tub was filled with rose petals, yellow candles set around the rim and the scent of the flowers strong and pleasant. Bruce smiled and picked up the bottle of Perrier on the sink, taking a long drink of pure, clean water. He felt better, and hands began to divest him of his pearl-gray suit, vest, and white silk shirt.

“Just let me take care of you,” Clark murmured, and Bruce set the bottle back down. Yes, being taken care of Clark sounded like a good idea, especially with the day he’d had.

Clark massaged his neck and shoulders after putting his clothes in the hamper, and then led Bruce over to the tub. The candlelight shimmered on the water.

“In you go.”

Bruce lowered himself into the tub, sighing as the warm water closed over his body. He floated, Clark shedding his robe and joining him.

He loved the play of light on the water, quickly relaxing. Clark floated close to him, taking strawberry-scented shampoo and washing his hair, fingers massaging his scalp and then rinsing. Clark picked up lemon-scented soap shaped like a seashell and a washcloth and rubbed the soap all over Bruce’s body, then used the cloth, lingering teasingly between his thighs. He drifted away, Bruce trying to grab his hand but missing.

“Relax, love.”

“How the hell can I relax after…”

Clark kissed him on the forehead. “Just float, dream, _be…”_

Bruce almost snorted at the New Age litany but he closed his eyes and did as Clark suggested, and gradually found himself relaxing again, bobbing in the water as his head nudged the marble wall of the tub.

He knew that he was falling asleep but didn’t care. Clark would watch over him.

As he floated and drifted, he subliminally felt his lover’s presence, hearing little splashes of water, feeling tiny ripples, smelling the strawberry scent of the shampoo, and entered a state that was soothing to a mind that had suffered from over-activity that day. His muscles relaxed and the pain in his thigh lessened, dulling to an ache instead of stabbing him like a red-hot knife.

Gentle fingers caressed that bruise and the water and warmth of that beloved alien hand began to heal him.

He could see flickers of candlelight behind his closed lids, sighing contentedly.

He could feel himself being lifted from the water, dried with fluffy towels, and brought to bed, sinking in a sea of silk and rose petals. Smiling, he said, “You should bottle this.”

“I’ll see what the AI can do.”

“Mmm.” Bruce felt the bed shift and a warm, naked body settle next to him. He rubbed his foot along Clark’s calf, hearing the other man sigh happily. He cracked open an eyelid.

Clark’s eyes were closed, the soft curl dipping over his forehead. His face was serene, happy…all because of Bruce. Feeling humbled, he brushed back that curl, the eyes of his lover opening, crystalline-blue with love.

Shivering, Bruce pulled Clark closer. Clark smelled like roses and sunshine. He kissed him, sliding his hands up and down silken skin, feeling silk sheets under his body and silken petals kissing his skin. Clark kissed him back, lips soft and then demanding, and they stroked and touched and rolled over on the bed, rose petals imprinting their skin and Bruce laughing as yellow petals starred Clark’s hair, Clark showering him with roses, smiling as they began to make slow, sensuous love, wrapping themselves in silken love…


End file.
